Overwhelming Fears
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: Hinata had never known Kiba to fear anything. Though she supposed he must secretly, after all it was only human, and though Kiba might try to be as dog-like as possible, he did feel fear. Though she never would've pegged him to be one to be scared of thunder. She supposed it made sense really, for dogs hated the sound of thunder. KIBAHINA


Summary

Hinata had never known Kiba to fear anything. Though she supposed he must secretly, after all it was only human, and though Kiba might try to be as dog-like as possible, he did feel fear. Though she never would've pegged him to be one to be scared of thunder. She supposed it made sense really, for dogs hated the sound of thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto, although I made the fanfiction, it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Overwhelming Fears

...

Hinata sat quietly in the darkness of the night, her back propped against the cold walls of the temple. It was her turn to watch as the others slept. A unnecessary precaution, but one she much supported with the terrifying and blood lusting Gaara and his team of Sand Siblings lurking somewhere within it's walls as well. She shuddered at the thought, still remembering with horror as the small Sand Genin crushed those tough ninja like bugs, their blood fountaining from the blast even as they pleaded for their lives in a futile effort. She knew it was silly to be frightened when they were safe inside the temple, but she could not help it.

The thought of them so near, and with only her to defend her own teammates scared her terribly. She was a very easy target, even with her byakugan searching frantically for any sign of danger. If those powerful ninja could do naught but plead for mercy, then she would be even unable to do even that if they so chose to attack. The very thought made her tremble, and she cursed her uselessness yet again.

Many times she attempted to muster up the courage to ask the others if they'd take over her watch, for it terrified her to no end and she found herself unable to sleep even after she was relieved. But she could not do that to them, they deserved to sleep, even if it was at her expense. And so she remained silent, and if they picked up on her exhaustion and fear, they did nothing, though Kiba often looked at her with concern, though he seemed to always do that.

Whatever concerned thoughts she created disappeared as a bright flash startled her, followed by a loud crash of rolling thunder. She sighed with relief, only a thunderstorm. She rose, peering momentarily out the window as she watched it for a moment, judging it's strength. From the darkness of the clouds and the lightning that pierced the sky often, she feared it would continue for the entire night.

The rolling thunder continued just as she concluded it would, and she occasionally startled when a exceptionally loud clash of thunder hit, but otherwise went unnoticed. Soon afterwards, it began to pour rain, and she breathed in the lovely clean scent momentarily as it beat against the solid walls of the temple.

Thankfully she did not fear weather. Though it appeared that someone else did. She sat puzzled for a moment as she watched the darkened figure thrash on the ground, tossing and turning relentlessly. At the sound of thunder, a cry would sound, and then would resume thrashing.

She blinked, wanting to go to them with comfort whether it be Shino or Kiba, but hesitating as her fear of reaction and resentment set in. She debated this for moments more, before rising with a spurt of courage and unbearable curiosity, moving slowly and cautiously as to not make any sound before stopping in a crouch at the thrashers side. With a breath she gently moved to uncover the terrified teammate's face, only to let out a sharp gasp of surprise when it became none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba who feared nothing, who rushed into danger without hesitation, who fought with the fury and instinct of the primal beast he was, was scared of thunderstorms. It showed in the way his face and body remained taught and strained even in sleep, it showed in the sweat that trickled down his face and coated his skin , it showed in the way he grit his teeth as though in pain and let out a sharp wince or cry of pain as the thunder sounded again and again.

And she was speechless. For of all people to become this terrified over such a natural and constant thing, she had not even considered Kiba to be one of them. He was just so...so confident, and unafraid, no matter the circumstance. Of course, she had always suspected he was frightened of _something_, as everyone had to be. Just not this...Thunder...It was such a natural thing, and Kiba was so in tuned with nature she thought he'd welcome every natural occurrence.

Unknowing of what to do, she bit her lip as it trembled, arm resting slightly in front of her as if to shield her from her own uncertainty. She swallowed with much difficulty, eyes shifting with insecurity as she searched for the answer to this predicament, but finding nothing. She desperately wanted to give up, just as she always did. To do nothing and pretend he was fine and did not need her and hope for this insufferable storm to end. As much as she wanted too, she could not.

He needed her. Now perhaps more than ever. He had protected her many a time from a real enemy, had comforted her when she felt depressed as she often did, had shielded her from her enemies like her own personal barrier. She could not let him suffer like this, just as he had not let her suffer so many times before.

She swallowed again, taking a shaky breath as she thought of the best course of action. She recalled several times before when he had comforted her when no one else could, how he had done nothing but put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance and soothed her with calming words. Such a simple action, and yet so very useful. Perhaps she could do that for him now, even if she could not calm him, she had to try.

Quietly she reached out for him, her small hands clutching his shoulder slightly as she shook him awake. He woke with a start, crying out and sitting up in a swift movement, nearly colliding his head with her own as he moved frantically. His breathing was bated and forced, as if every breath hurt. His eyes wide and scared, as they scanned the room frantically, unable to rest as if searching for a hidden opponent.

If he noticed her he did not show it as he shook even more, his trembling hands moving to clamp over his ears as more thunder sounded and seemed to shake the very Earth that lay beneath them. His reaction scared her, and she fell back onto her butt, letting out a startled cry as she did so. She never thought he'd react so rashly. Her stomach tossed and she felt sick, desperately wanting to run and hide again.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, her hands clenching with determination. She could not run away now, not when he was so vulnerable and weak. For once she had to be the strong one, and protect him. Just as he had for her so many times. Before she lost all her courage, she willed her hands into movement, allowing them to press against his burning hot skin of his face.

He startled instantly, eyes that were squeezed shut previously snapped open, still unable to focus on her fully as he seemed to not even see her through his own fear. She took another breath, "K-Kiba...C-calm d-down...Y-you're s-scaring m-me..."

At her words, he seemed to relax, if only for a moment as his eyes softened and finally seemed to see her. He sucked in a shaky breath, hands momentarily loosening their grip on his ears as she too, removed her hands from his overheated and flustered face.

"...H-hinata?" He breathed, his voice hoarse and shaky, yet so very quiet and unlike him. It relieved her to know he was calming, but scared her to know his fear had shaken him so.

"Y-es...I-it's m-me...I...I'm h-here." She replied, trying her best to soothe him but failing miserably as her own fear betrayed her and she stuttered yet again.

"I-I...I wasn't...scared...really...I-I...I'm fine..." He attempted to reassure her, but evens he was not so naive as to miss the lingering fear and insecurity in his voice as well as the slight quiver of his lips.

At this, she smiled slightly. Even at a time such as this he was putting on a brave face for her sake, not wanting to worry her nor provoke her concern. He was so strong even in fear, and she admired him dearly for it. As if she could not control them, her hands clutched a strip of cloth she had previously wetted and moved to press it to his overheated face. He gasped at the contact, and tensed momentarily, but did not stop her.

"Don't be ashamed Kiba. It's only natural to be afraid." She said again, using the soothing, calm voice she had heard from Kiba many times before. And this time, her voice did not waver. He seemed to calm at her words, shutting his eyes briefly as he took a calming breath, relishing the cool sensation the moist cloth provided to his unbearably hot face.

"I know...It's just...I mean... It's a _thunderstorm_." He mumbled, eyes avoiding her own as he flushed with shame. She smiled yet again, and understood. It was not the fear he was ashamed of, it was the fact he feared something so uncontrollable and natural that shamed him. Lesser men might fear a powerful enemy, or a tragic death, but Kiba did not, and he was strong for it. It made him no less strong to fear something so trivial, only human.

Many moments passed as they stood their in silence, a quiet understanding passing through them, though Kiba still winced at each clap of thunder and Akamaru let out a sharp whine as he too, trembled before the terror. She supposed their fears only made sense, for dogs seemed to fear the sound of thunder to their sensitive ears as well. It seemed hours later when they finally broke contact. Quietly Kiba righted himself, untangling him from the sleeping bad he had slept in and splashing cold water onto his face and hair, removing his sweat soaked jacket and chest guard to air out his equally sweat coated torso.

Moments passed again as he seated himself beside her, now in a calm and comfortable silence as he breathed refreshingly. "Thank you, Hinata." He said after some time, his voice much steadier as he gazed at her with slitted eyes. She blushed prettily.

"It was nothing...Really..." And it was, even if he did not understand it. In comparison to his everyday actions on her behalf, it really was just that, nothing.

"I mean it, I would've done that the whole night if you hadn't stopped me. And if anyone had to wake me...I'm glad it was you." He replied, all seriousness despite how unlikely it was for him.

His words shocked her, and she blushed a deeper shade of red yet again, fingers moving to fumble with each other as her timidness set in again. She wanted to tell him how much she appreciated him, wanted to tell him he was too kind to her and she didn't deserve it, but she couldn't. Her shyness betrayed her as it always did, and she could do nothing but remain silent.

"I don't know what I would've done if Shino had woken me instead. This childish fear has always embarrassed me." He continued, and she nodded but otherwise said nothing. She was never good with words she feared, but she was a skilled listener, and he seemed to like that even so.

And yet she understood it, the crushing embarrassment, the unbearable shame. She felt it every time she made a mistake no matter how trivial it was on every mission, she felt it every time her insecurities led her to communicate her feelings the way she had intended too, and most of all, she felt every time she saw her Father.

But she couldn't tell him that...She couldn't will herself to tell him all those things even as she so desperately wanted to. So instead she merely smiled shyly, grabbing his much stronger, calloused hand in her small, soft one as they sat together. Listening to his words and taking comfort in her silence.

...

Shino woke not long after as the storm just began to let up. He intended to relieve Hinata of her watch for the night, but was stunned into silence as she found her sound asleep, curled up in her own blankets just an arm's length away from Kiba's own sleeping form.

He was puzzled by this, and stood from some moments studying the pair. Hinata was not one for close contact, in fact, any sort of contact at all seemed to stun her into fainting or unbearable stuttering. And Kiba was not one to accept a loving gesture nor a comforting word, he was always too brash, too gruff, and most certainly too tough.

But for whatever reason there they were, both in sound slumber on the cold temple ground, Kiba's coat and breast plate discarded near his own body as he slept, snoring slightly with Akamaru curled between them. Shino squinted slightly as he saw their arms reaching out towards one another, and upon closer inspecting, deemed that they were holding hands.

And indeed they were. Kiba's rough, much larger hand clutching her own firmly, as if he were afraid of what would occur if he let her go. His own bronze tan skin clashing harshly with her own creamy porcelain skin.

And perhaps he was, and Hinata seemed to sense it as she returned his embrace with her softer, smaller hand, refusing to let go as if she was protecting him from some demon only she could sense.

And perhaps she was, for Hinata had always seemed to understand Kiba in a way no one else ever could, and though she feared she was unable to protect him physically as he always did for her, she was protecting him emotionally, and succeeding.

Shino had never seen such a close relationship between teammates before.

A/N: First time doing any Naruto stuff...Sorry if I portrayed them a bit wrongly, I've only ever seen a few episodes with Team 8 in it at all. Also I will most likely do more of these, would you prefer to have me upload those as more chapters for this story or make it it's own oneshot story.


End file.
